dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx SEASON II: Gideon Graves vs Pac-Man (PIXELS)
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! Shitty artwork, Kickass Graphic Novel VS Kickass CGi, Shitty Movie. Perfect, if it weren't for the fact that G-Man is Puck's opponent... Which monstrous asswipe will not be panned?! Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning With Todd Ingram already beaten by Scott Pilgrim, Gideon was forced to investigate the matter himself, while the others are told to watch their own backs... As Gideon walked around Downtown Toronto, Canada, he saw buildings turned to pixelated mass. Clearly Scott would never have the power to break such buildings with just his body alone... Gideon: (The hell with this...) Gideon then found his target in the form of a yellow mass that looked familiar: a certain... Pac-Man; and Adam Sandler and Adam Sessler were having a cussfest until Gideon told them to "Go fuck themselves." The two left, leaving only Billy Mitchell, who Gideon told him the same thing. With nobody else in the vicinity, The only thing that remained in the area was destroyed buildings, street vehicles and Fire that is volatile, all that remains is Gideon, and a monster that LITERALLY is in fact Pac-Man... The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' Obviously, Gideon played Pac-Man before, so this should be easy. Pac-Man charged at Gideon, and before it could consume him, Gideon warped into the Subspace Highway. He warped back ten ft. forward. During that time, Pac-Man did a Slalom curve that caught Gideon off-guard as he reappeared... Gideon: SHIT SHIT- ' ''SHIT!!! ' Gideon then pulled his staff out, and unsheathed a blade, just as Pac-Man was about to eat him alive, he slashed it, then several "blocks" fell off of the Retraux Abomination. Gideon: Well, at least I know how to beat this bastard now... But how do I destroy it completely? Gideon then morphed his sword into a Pixel Sword, then stabbed it into Pac-Man, and lifted it with some effort, and did a sword styled suplex... This made a huge gash on the abomination... Gideon: No. I'm not falling for it, yellow testicle. It's not over! Yellow pixel blocks then flowed from Pac-Man's wound, as it got up and attempted to attack Gideon, as he warped back to the Subspace Highway. As he got out, Gideon was gloating... Gideon: Wow... I didn't know raspberries came from games. Hey, Sandler! Did you know even your oldies suck so much, they give you an infinite maddening?! Adam Sandler: Even Eight Crazy Nights? That was funny as hell! Gideon: I dunno about you cap wearing dumbasses like you and a whole religion... Gideon went behind Adam Sandler and stabbed his heart like a merciless executioner, killing him as a result. Gideon: BUT YOU GUYS SLUCK! As Pac-Man got closer, Gideon threw the corpse at it and ate him. While it did so, Gideon slashed it at the jaw hinge, killing it on sight... Gideon then went back to the Chaos Theatre to recouperate via Subspace Highway... '''DBX!' Results/Credits Boomstick: ANYONE WHO THINKS SANDLER SHOULD NOT HAVE DIED, RAISE YOUR HAND, OR FOREVER WATCH THE WORST MOVIES IN HELL! THE WINNER IS... GIDEON GRAVES! Gideon Graves is from SCOTT PILGRIM, owned by ONI PRESS. Pac-Man is from PIXELS, owned by Columbia/Tristar Studios/Happy Madison Studios (WTF is wrong tith THEM?!). Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Movie vs Comic Books themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Badass vs Joke themed DBX Fights Category:BMHKain Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant